gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Smash
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Smash is a game contanting Squilliam Fancyson and Kelpy G. Characters The list is almost complete, so make sure that 112.201.39.15 or Beauties edit it. Mario Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=2sonic 1 *mirio *sunic * *kiuby *wswadws * * * * * *wawigi * *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Geno *Mallow *Captain Toad *Bowser *King Boo *Baby Mario Pocahontas universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=3Edit *Pocahontas *Meeko *Flit *Percy *John Smith Tangled universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=4Edit *Princess Rapunzel *Pascal *Maximus *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider Captain N The Game Master Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=5Edit *Kevin Keene & Duke *Princess Lana *Toon Simon Belmont *Toon Mega Man *Toon Pit *Gameboy Stafy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=6Edit *Starfy *Starly *Moe Klonoa univerese http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=7Edit *Klonoa *Lolo *Hewpuo *Ploka *Joka *Gruntz *King of Srowow *Balu Giana Sisters Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=8Edit *Normal Giana/Punk Giana *Dragon Skunk Fu univerese http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=9Edit *Skunk *Fox *Rabbit *Panda *Ox *Cobra *Duck *Baboon *Ninja Monkey *Frog/Toad Paper Mario Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=10Edit *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser *Paper Peach *Mr. L *Vivian *Count Bleck Mulan Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=11Edit *Mulan *Mushu *Cri-kee *Hayabusa *Li Shang *Shang Yu Donkey Kong Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=12Edit *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Funky Kong *Kiddy Kong *King K. Rool *Tiny Kong *Chunky Kong *Lanky Kong *Klump *Krusha *Kritter *Candy Kong *DK.jr *Baby DK Diddy Kong Racing Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=13Edit *Pipsy the Mouse *Timber the Tiger *Tiptup the Turtle *Bumper the Mole *Krunch *Drumstick *T.T. *Taj the Genie *Tricky *Bluey *Blubber *Smokey *Wizpig Anastasia Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=14Edit *Anastasia *Bartok *Dimitri *Rasputin Don Bluth's Rock-A-Doodle Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=15Edit *Chanticleer *Edmond *Patou *Snipes *Peepers *Goldie *Hunch *The Grand Duke of Owls The Pebble and the Penguin Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=16Edit *Hubie *Rocko *Marina *Drake *Leopard Seal Dragon's Lair & Space Ace Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=17Edit *Dirk The Darling *Princess Daphne *Mordroc *Dexter/Ace *Kimberly *Borf All Dogs Go to Heaven Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=18Edit *Charlie *Itchy *Annabelle *Sasha *Bess *Flo *Killer *Carface *Belladonna *Red Titan A.E. Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=19Edit *Cale Tucker *Akima Kunimoto *Stith *Gune *Preed *Queen Drej A Troll in Central Park Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=20Edit *Stanley *Queen Gnorga & King Llort Thumbelina Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=21Edit *Thumbelina *Jacquimo *Li'l Bee, Gnatty, and Baby Bug *Prince Cornelius *Ms. Fieldmouse *Mr Mole *Berkeley Beetle *Grundel Toad *Mozo Toad *Gringo Toad *Mama Toad The Secret of NIMH Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=22Edit *Mrs. Brisby *Timmy Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Martin Brisby *Teresa Brisby *Jeremy *Johnathan Brisby *Auntie Shrew *Justin *Nicodemus *Great Owl *Dragon *Jenner Conker Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=23Edit *Conker *Berri *Gregg the Grim Reaper *Don Weaso *Professor Von Kripelspac *Panther King Cinderella Univerese http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=24Edit *Cinderella *Jaq Jaq *Gus Gus *Bruno *Major *Prince Charming *Anastasia & Drizella *Lady Termaine *Lucifer *Fairy Godmother The Legend of Zelda Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=25Edit *Link *Zelda/Sheik *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Skull Kid *Young Link *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf *Vaati Rescue Rangers Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=26Edit *Chip *Dale *Gadget *Monterey Jack *Zipper *Foxglove *Fat Cat Goof Troop Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=27Edit *Goofy *Max *Pete *Peg *PJ *Pistol *Waffles *Chainsaw Quck Pack Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=28Edit *Donald Duck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie The Sword In The Stone Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=29Edit *Arthur *Archimedes *Meriln *Madam Mim CD-i Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=30Edit *CD-i Mario *CD-i Luigi *CD-i Bowser *CD-i Peach *CD-i Link *CD-i Zelda Winnie the pooh Univeres http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=31Edit *Pooh *Piglet *Rabbit *Eyor *Kanga *Roo *Goofer *Owl *Tigger *Christopher Robbon The Emperor's New Groove Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=32Edit *Kuzko *Llama Kuzko *Pacha *Yzma *Kitten Yzma *Kronk MICKEY MOUSE universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=33Edit *Mickey mouse *Pluto *Chip *Dale *Minnie mouse *Donald duck *Daisy duck *Goofy *Clarabella cow *Horace Horsecollar *Yen Sid *Pete *Phantom Blot Metroid Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=34Edit *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Dark Samus *Adam Malkovich *Anthony Higgs Horrid Henry Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=35Edit *Horrid Henry *Rude Ralph *Miss Battle Axe *Moody Maragret *Stuck-up Steve *Perfect Peter Dennis the Menace Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=36Edit *Dennis & Ruff *George Everett Wilson *Tommy *Joey *Margaret *Gina Dennis the Menace (Beano) Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=37Edit *Dennis (Beano) *Gnasher (Beano) *Pie Face *Curly *Colonel *Sgt. Slipper *Walter Bubble Bobble & Puzzle Bobble Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=38Edit *Bub & Bob Rainbow Islands Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=39Edit *Bub & Bob (Human) Land Before Time Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=40Edit *Littlefoot *Ducky *Petrie *Chomper *Cera *Spike *Ruby Sasha World Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=41Edit *Sasha *Kostya *Girl Daisy *Wtf *King Beetle *Borya *Fedya *Bomb *Koopa Beetle *Gumba *Master Spinot *Blah Sasha *Blah Kostya *Blah Borya *Ultra Stevio *Ultra Shawnigi *Ultra Zevio *Ultra Zawnigi *Vanya *Meria Steve *Denis *Vovka *Boris *Egor *Baby Sasha *Baby Kostya *Baby Girl Daisy *Baby Wtf *Baby King Beetle *Baby Borya *Baby Fedya Code Lyoko Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=42Edit *Jeremy *Aelita *Odd *Ulrich *Yumi *William Totally Spies! & The Amazing Spiez! Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=43Edit *Sam *Clover *Alex *Britney *Dean *Lee Clark *Marc Clark *Megan Clark *Tony Clark Tarzan Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=44Edit *Tarzan *Terk *Tantor *Jane *Clayton Martin Mystery Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=45Edit *Martin *Diana *Java Alvin and the Chipmunks Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=46Edit *Alvin *Brittany *Jeanette *Simon *Eleanor *Theodore An American Tale Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=47Edit *Fievel *Tanya *Tony *Cholena *Tiger *Warren T. Rat *Cat R. Waul *Chula Team Galaxy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=48Edit *Josh *Brett *Yoko Huntik Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=49Edit *Lok *Sophie *Zhalia *Dante Punch Out Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=50Edit *Little Mac *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr.Sandman Yoshi Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=51Edit *Yoshi *Toon Yoshi *Kamek *Boshi *Birdo *Croco Kirby Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=52Edit *Kirby *Prince Fluff *Tiff & Tuff *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Sword & Blade *King Dedede *Escargoon Star Fox Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=53Edit *Fox *Falco *Wolf *Krystal *Peppy *Slippy *Pather *Leon *Andrew *Pigma Pokemon Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=54Edit *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard *Pokemon Trainer (Female): Mudkip, Grovyle & Blaziken *Pokemon Ranger *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Mewtwo *Darkrai *Gardevoir *Deoxys *Pichu *Spiked Ear Pichu *Raichu *Riolu *Zoroark *Meowth *Weavile Bambi Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=55Edit *Bambi *Faline *Great Prince of the Forest *Thumper *Flower Dumbo Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=56Edit *Dumbo *Mrs.Jumbo *Timothy Q Mouse *huge pink elephant *Ringmaster Pokemon (Anime) Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=57Edit *Ash Ketchum *Gary *Misty *Brock *Dawn *May & Max *Jessie & James Yogi Bear Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=58Edit *Yogi Bear *Ranger Smith *Bobo Bear The Addams Family Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=59Edit *Gomez Addams *Morticia Addams *Wednesday & Pugsley *Uncle Fester Star Wars Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=60Edit *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Yoda *Han Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Mace Windu *Ahsoka Tano *Barriss Offee *Leia Organa *Padme Amidala * Rey * Jyn Erso * Hera Syndulla * Ezra Bridger * Sabine Wren Snow White Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=61Edit *Snow White *Evil Queen *7 Dwarves *Prince Enchanted Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=62Edit *Giselle *Pip *Prince Edward *Queen Narissa Beauty & The Beast Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=63Edit *Belle *The Beast *Chip *Lumière *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Gaston Sleeping Beautey Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=64Edit *Aurora *Flora Fauna & Merryweather *Prince Philip *Maleficent Lion King universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=65Edit *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Scar *Kovu *Kiara Tuff Puppy univeres http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=66Edit *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Cheif *Keswick *Verminous SnapTrap *Ollie *Larry *Franciso Harry Potter Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=67Edit *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger Ouran High School Host Club Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=68Edit *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin & Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni Haninozuka *Takashi Morinozuka Romeo x Juliet Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=69Edit *Romeo & Juliet Go! Go! Itsutsugo Land Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=70Edit *Arashi Morino *Kabuto Morino *Hinoki Morino *Kodama Morino *Kinoko Morino Eek! The Cat & The Terrible Thunderlizards Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=71Edit *Eek! the Cat *Sharky the Sharkdog *Doc Tari Squat & Kutter *Scooter & Bill Geronimo Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=72Edit *Geronimo *Thea *Trap *Benjamin *Punk Rat *Oliver *Sweetie *Geronimee F-Zero Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=73Edit *Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Earthbound/Mother Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=74Edit *Lucas *Ness *Poo *Paula *Jeff Ice Climber Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=75Edit *Ice Climbers Fire Emblem Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=76Edit *Ike *Marth *Roy Golden Sun Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=77Edit *Isaac *Ivan *Garet *Mia Game & Watch Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=78Edit *Mr. Game & Watch WarioWare & Wario Land Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=79Edit *Wario *mini warios *Shake King *Mona *Ashley & Red *Dribbles & Sptiz *Kat & Ana *9 volt *18 volt *Baby Wario Kid Icarus Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=80Edit *Pit *The Eggplant Wizard Pikmin Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=81Edit *Olimar *Louie R.O.B. Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=82Edit *R.O.B. Metal Gear Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=83Edit *Snake *Raiden Gorodok Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=84Edit *Ilya Oleynikov *Yuri Stoyanov Sonic the Hedgehog Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=85Edit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Chip *Knuckles *Princess Elise *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Jet *Wave *Storm *Dr. Eggman *Were Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Metal Sonic *Rocket Sonic *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Woodpecker *Big the Cat *Espio the Chameleon *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy the Bee *Mighty the Armadirllo *Ray The Squirrel *Fang Nile the Weasle Sniper *E-102 Gamma *E-123 Omega * Sticks the Badger * Zeena * Perci Crazy Frog Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=86Edit *The Annoying Thing *The Holliday Thing *Boss Drone *Flash *Jack *Bobo *Drone *Grim *Sub Drone *Michel *The Annoying Drone *Crazy Cow Crash Bandicoot Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=87Edit *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Crunch Bandicoot *Dr. Neo Cortex *Nina Cortex *Tiny Tiger *Dingodille *N.trophy *N-gin *Ripper roo *Koloa kong Spyro Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=88Edit *Spyro *Cinder *Sgt. James Byrd *Hunter the Cheetah *Blink Despicable Me Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=89Edit *Gru *Minions *Vector Home on the Range Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=90Edit *Maggie *Grace *Ms Colloway *Buck *Lucky Jack *Junior the Buffalo *Alameda Slim *Rico *The Willie Brothers Inspector Gadget & Gadget and the Gadgetinis Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=91Edit *Inspector Gadget *Penny & Brain *Penny (Gadget and the Gadgetinis Version) *Fidget & Digit Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=92Edit *Scratch and Grounder *Coconuts *Doctor Ivo Robotnik *Toon Sonic *Toon Tails *Robotnik Jr. *Breezie SatAM and sonic the comicx Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=93Edit *Bunnie Rabbot *Antoine Depardieu *Rotor *Sally Acorn *Robotnik Prime *Snively Robotnik *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fiona the Fox *Nickcol *Iron queen *Julie-Su the Echidna *Lien-Da the Echidna Sonic Underground Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=94Edit *Manic The Hedgehog *Sonia The Hedgehog *Dingo *Sleet *Queen Allena *Toon Knuckles Sonic X Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=95Edit *Chris Thorndyke *Cosmo *Decoe and Bocoe *Bokuun Biker Mice from Mars Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=96Edit *Throttle *Vinnie *Modo *Charlie *Lawrence Limburger *Dr. Karbunkle *Grease Pit Earthworm Jim Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=97Edit *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Psy-Crow Power Stone Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=98Edit *Edward Falcon *Ayame *Ryoma *Rouge *Wang-Tang *Gunrock *Galuda *Jack *Pete *Gourmand *Julia *Accel *Mel *Pride Falcon *Kraken *Valgas 101 Dalmatians Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=99Edit *Pongo *Perdita *Jasper *Horace *Cruella de Vil *Lucky *Rolly *Cadpig *Patch *Spot *Penny Konami Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=100Edit *Simon Belmont III *Twinbee *Power Pro-kun Hudson Soft Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=101Edit *White Bomberman *Master Higgins *Yugo Ōgami *Momotarō *Sengoku Manjimaru *Binbōgami Hercules Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=102Edit *Hercules *Pegasus *Pain & Panic *Meg *Phil *Hades Takara Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=103Edit *Microman *Robotman *Licca-chan *Aska Beyblade Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=104Edit *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Daichi Sumeragi *Tala Valkov *Mariah Wong *Mathilda Alster *Brooklyn Masefield *Zeo Zagart Beyblade Metal Fusion Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=105Edit *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Madoka Amano *Yu Tendo *Kyōya Tategami Super Monkey Ball Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=106Edit *AIAI *MEEMEE *BABY *GONGON *YANYAN *DOCKER Scooby-Doo Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=107Edit *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Fred *Daphne *Velma *Scrappy Doo The Powerpuff Girls Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=108Edit *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Mojo Jojo *Him *Fuzzy Lumkins The Powerpuff Girls Z Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=109Edit *Hyper-Blossom *Rolling Bubbles *Powered Buttercup Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=110Edit *Ami *Yumi Dragon Ball Z Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=111Edit *Goku *Kid Goku *Gohan *Kid Gohan *Goten *Kid Goten *Puar *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Turtle *Krillin *Kid Krillin *Piccolo *Kid Piccolo *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Pan *Future Trunks *Frieza *Majin Buu *Cell *Vegeta Dr. Slump Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=112Edit *Arale *Dr. Mashirito Bobobo-Bo bo-bobo Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=113Edit *Bo-bobo *Don Patch *Hatenko *Dengaku Man *Beauty *Gasser *Softon *Jelly Jiggler *Torpedo Girl Naruto Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=114Edit *Naruto *Sakura *Hinata *Rock Lee *Gaara *Might Guy *Kakashi Hatake Shaman King Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=115Edit *Yoh *Anna *Horohoho *Tao Ren Bleach Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=116Edit *Ichigo *Rukia *Renji *Hitsugaya One Piece Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=117Edit *Luffy *Tony Tony Chopper *Nami *Nico Robin *Sanji Hunter X Hunter Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=118Edit *Gon Freecs *Killua Inuyasha univeres http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=119Edit *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo & Kirara *Sango *''Miroku '' Soul Eater Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=120Edit *Maka Albarn *Black☆Star *Death the Kid *Ox Ford (use Allen Ford or Pearl Krabs) *Kilik Lunge Yu-Gi-Oh Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=121Edit *Yugi/Yami Yugi *Kaiba *Joey *Tristan *Téa *Maximillion J. Pegasus *Marik Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=122Edit *Jaden Yuki *Syrus Truesdale *Chumley Huffington *Alexis Rhodes *Jim Crocodile Cook *Tyranno Hassleberry Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=123Edit *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Akiza Izinski *Leo *Luna *Crow Hogan Duel Masters Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=124Edit *Shobu Kirifuda *Kyoshiro Kokujo Battle B-Daman Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=125Edit *Yamato Delgado *Grey Michael Vincent *Liena Grace Vincent *Bull Borgnine *Terry McScotty *Cain McDonnell *Enjyu *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa Sailor Moon Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=126Edit *Sailor Moon *Luna *Artemis *Diana *Tuxedo Mask *Chibiusa *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Saturn Tokyo Mew Mew Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=127Edit *Ichigo Momomiya *Mint Aizawa *Lettuce Midorikawa *Pudding Fong *Zakuro Fujiwara *Berry Shirayuki *Tart Ikisatashi *Kish Ikisatashi The Simpsons Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=128Edit *Homer Simpson *Ned Flanders *Krusty the Clown *Bart Simpson *Marge Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Apu *Moe *Comic Book Guy *Cheif Wiggum *Groundskeeper Willie *Mr. Burns Family Guy & The Cleveland Show Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=129Edit *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Brian *Ernie The Giant Chicken *Cleveland Brown *Glenn Quagmire *Joe Swanson *Tim The Bear *Terry Kimple *Holt *Cleveland Jr. *Roberta *Rallo South Park Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=130Edit *Cartman *Kyle *Stan *Kenny *Butters *Wendy Spider-Man Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=131Edit *Spider-Man *Venom *Doctor Octopus *Carnage *Green Goblin Deadpool Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=132Edit *Deadpool The Incredible Hulk Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=133Edit *Hulk X-Men Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=134Edit *Wolverine *Magneto Iron Man Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=135Edit *Iron Man *War Machine Marvel Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=136Edit *MODOK *Captain America Rayman Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=137Edit *Rayman *Rabbid *Globox *Admiral Razorbeard *Teensies Asterix Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=138Edit *Asterix *Obelix & Dogmatix Iznogoud Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=139Edit *Iznogoud Mad Jack the Pirate Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=140Edit *Mad Jack & Snuk Mon Colle Knights Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=141Edit *Rockna & Mondo Medabots Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=142Edit *Ikki & Metabee *Erika & Brass *Koji & Sumilidon *Karin & Neutranurse Digimon Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=143Edit *Tai & Agumon *Matt & Gabumon *Sora & Biyomon *Izzy & Tentomon *Mimi & Palmon *Joe & Gomamon *T. K. & Patamon *Davis & Veemon *Yolei & Hawkmon *Cody & Armadillomon *Kari & Gatomon *Ken & Wormmon Flint the Time Detective Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=144Edit *Flint Hammerhead *Sarah & Tony Crayon Shin-chan Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=145Edit *Shin-Chan *Mitzi & Hima *Hiro *Whitey *Penny Milfer *Maso Sato *Boo *Georgie Megaman Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=146Edit *Megaman *Roll *Protoman *Bass *Dr. Wily *Tron Bonne *Servbot *Megaman X *Zero *Vile *Copy X *Leviathan *Megaman Volnutt *Roll Caskett *Megaman EXE *Roll EXE Bakugan Battle Brawlers Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=147Edit *Dan *Runo *Marucho *Julie *Shun *Joe Brown *Alice/Masquerade *Baron Letloy *Ace Grit *Mira Clay *Keith Clay/Spectra Phantom *Gus Grav *Jake Rockwell *Fabia *Ren Dinosaur King Uninverse http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=148Edit *Max & Chomp *Rex & Ace *Zoe & Paris *Dr. Z *Ursula & Tank *Zander & Terry *Ed & Saichania *Rod & Ampelosaurus *Laura & Stegosaurus Marvel vs. Capcom Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=149Edit *Amingo *Ruby Heart *Norimaro Street Fighter Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=150Edit *Ryu *Ken *Chun-Li *Dan *Sakura *Alex *E.Honda *Akuma *M.Bison *Charlie *Zangief *Dhalsim *Guile *Cammy *Guy *Karin *Rose *Ibuki *Makoto Onimusha Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=151Edit *Kaijin No Soki Felix The Cat Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=152Edit *Felix The Cat SpongeBob Squarepants Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=153Edit *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Plankton *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Bubble Bath *Flying Dutchman *Mermaid Man & Barnicle Boy *Man Ray *The Dirty Bubble *Pearl Krabs *Kelpy G *DoodleBob *Karen Plankton *Squilliam Banjo-Kazooie Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=154Edit *Banjo & Kazooie *Gruntilda *L.O.G. *Mumbo Jumbo *Humba Wumba *Klungo *Jamjars *Bottles *Tooty *Gruntilda's sisters Ice Age Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=155Edit *Manny *Sid *Diego *Scrat *Ellie *Crash and Eddie *Buck *Scrat'e * Peaches Tron & Tron Legacy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=156Edit *Tron *Sam Flynn *Kevin Flynn *Quorra *CLU 2 Pirates Of The Caribbean Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=157Edit *Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Elizabeth Swann *Hector Barbossa *Davy Jones *Blackbeard * Tia Dalma * Angelica Teach Coraline Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=158Edit *Coraline *Wybie Oliver & Company Univeres http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=159Edit *Oliver *Tito *Georgette *Dogder *Rita *Einstein *Francis *Roscoe and DeSoto *Fagin *Jenny Foxworth Danny Phantom Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=160Edit *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson *Tucker Pholey *Cidney boxdexer *Technis *Penelpe Spectra *Vlad Plasmius *Skullker *Walker *Wolf *Johny 13 *Box Ghost *Lunch Lady *Dark Danny *Freakshow *Kiity *Ember *Fright Knight *Piriah Dark *Young Blood *Lydia *Danielle Phantom Fairly Odd Parents Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=161Edit *Timmy Turner, Cosmo Wanda & Baby Poof *Vicky *Jorgen Von Strangle *Dr. Bender *Mr. Crocker *A.J. *Chester *Elmer Shrek Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=162Edit *Shrek *Donkey *Fiona *Puss in Boots *Pinocchio *Gingerbread Man *king arthur *Prince Charming *Rumpelstiltskin Kung Fu Panda Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=163Edit *Po *Mr. Ping *Master Shifu *Master Tigress *Tai Lung *Master Mantis *Master Viper *Master Crane *Master Monkey * Lord Shen * Kai Monsters vs. Aliens Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=164Edit *B.O.B. *Insectosaurus *Dr. Cockroach *The Missing Link *Ginormica *Gallaxhar How to Train Your Dragon Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=165Edit *Hiccup *Fishlegs *Astrid *night furry Madagascar & Penguins from Madagascar Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=166Edit *Alex The Lion *Melman The Giraffe *Marty The Zebra *Gloria The Hippo *Mort Mouse-Lemur *King Julien XIII *Maurice *Dr. Blowhole *Skipper Kowalski Private & Rico *Marlene *Bada & Bing The Flintstones Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=167Edit *Fred Flintstone *Wilma *Barney Rubble *Betty *Bam Bam *Dino Megamind Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=168Edit *Megamind *Metro Man *Minion *Titan * Roxanne Richi Tak Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=169Edit *Tak *Lock Pinocchio Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=170Edit *Pinocchio *Jimminy Cricket *Figaro & Cleo *Honest John *Giddeon *Geppetto *blue fairy *Lampwick Jimmy Neutron Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=171Edit *Jimmy Neutron *Sheen *Carl My life as a Teenage Robot Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=172Edit *Jenny Kingdom Hearts Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=173Edit *Sora *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey Mouse *Queen Minnie Mouse *Pete *Riku *Kairi *Axel *Roxas *Xion *Ventus *Terra *Aqua *Ansem Disney's Peter Pan Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=174Edit *Peter Pan *Wendy *Jane *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Tick-Tock the Crocodile *Tick-Tock the Octopuss Disney's Bolt Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=175Edit *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Dr. Calico *Penny Epic Mickey Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=176Edit *Mickey Mouse *Gremlin Gus *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *The Mad Doctor *small pete *big bad pete *pete pan Aladdin Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=177Edit *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Abu *Iago *Jafar *Abis Mal The Hunchback of Notre Dame Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=178Edit *Quasimodo *Djali *Hugo Victor and Laverne *Esmeralda *Clopin *Judge Claude Frollo *Captain Phoebus Ratatouille Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=179Edit *Remy *Emile *Skinner *Anton Ego *Colette *Linguni The Nightmare Before Christmas Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=180Edit *Jack Skellington *Oogie Boogie *Lock, Shock, and Barrel *Sally *Santa Clause *Dr. Finkelstein Alice in Wonderland Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=181Edit *Alice *The White Rabbit *The Dormouse *The Mad Hatter *The March Hare *Absolem *The Cheshire Cat *The Red Queen *The Knave Of Hearts *The White Queen *Alice (1951 Version) *The White Rabbit (1951 Version) *The Dormouse (1951 Version) *The Mad Hatter (1951 Version) *The March Hare (1951 Version) *The Caterpillar (1951 Version) *The Cheshire Cat (1951 Version) *The Queen of Hearts (1951 Version) *The King of Hearts (1951 verson) *The Walrus and the Carpenter (1951 Version) *dodo *dodo (1951 verson) Yin Yang Yo! Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=182Edit *Ying *Yang *Master Yo *Carl *Brother Herman *Ultimoose *Yuck *The Night Master Jungle Book Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=183Edit *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Kaa *Shere Khan *King Louie * Shanti The Princess and the Frog Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=184Edit *Tiara *Prince Naveen *Dr. Facilier *loius *mother oldie *ray Jimmy Two-Shoes Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=185Edit *Jimmy *Beezy *Heloise *Lucius Heinous the Seventh Samba De Amigo Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=186Edit *Amigo *Amiga *Linda *Rio Nights Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=187Edit *Nights *Reala Quiz Nanairo Dreams Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=188Edit *Saki Omokane Viewtiful Joe Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=189Edit *Viewtiful Joe Alex kidd universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=190Edit *Alex Kidd Science Ninja Gatchaman Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=191Edit *Ken The Eagle *Jun The Swan *Joe The Conder Neo-Human Casshan Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=192Edit *Casshan Hurricane Polimar Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=193Edit *Polimar Tekkaman The Space Knight Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=194Edit *Tekkaman Darkstalkers Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=195Edit *Morrigan Aensland *Lilith *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Lord Raptor *B.B.Hood *Anakaris Captain Commando Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=196Edit *Captain Commando *Baby Head *Ginzu Rival Schools Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=197Edit *Batsu Ichimonji Dead Rising Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=198Edit *Frank West Ghosts 'n Goblins Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=199Edit *Arthur *Guinevere *Red Arremer moster inc. univeres http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=200Edit *Mike *Sulley *Randell Resident Evil Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=201Edit *Fong Ling *Bruce McGivern Up universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=202Edit *Carl Fregrenson *drung *kvien Nemo universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=203Edit *Nemo *marlin *dory Yatterman Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=204Edit *Yatterman-1 *Yatterman-2 *Doronjo Karas Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=205Edit *Karas Gyakuten Ipptsuman Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=206Edit *Ipptsuman Tekkaman Blade Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=207Edit *Tekkaman Blade The Genie Family Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=208Edit *Hakushon Daimaou Okami Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=209Edit *Amaterasu *Waka Devil May Cry Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=210Edit *Dante BEN 10 Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=211Edit *BEN TENNYSON *Diamondhead *Fourarms *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter *Heatblast *Ripjaws *Stinkfly *Upgrade *Wildmutt *XLR8 *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Benmummy *Benwolf *Benvicktor *Ditto *Way Big *Eye Guy *Gwen Tennyson BEN 10 Alien Force Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=212Edit *TEEN BEN TENNYSON *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Upchuck *Cannonbolt *Way Big *Alien X (Final Smash) *JULIE *TEEN GWEN TENNYSON *TEEN KEVIN 11 Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=213Edit *ULTIMATE BEN TENNYSON *Terraspin *Water Hazard *Ampfibian *Nanomech *Ultimate Swampfire *Ultimate Humongousaur *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ultimate Echo Echo *Rath *Fourarms *Armodrillo *NRG *ULTIMATE GWEN TENNYSON *ULTIMATE KEVIN 11 Teen Titans Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=214Edit *Robin *Cyborg *Beast Boy *Starfire *Raven *Terra *Blackfire *Slade *Gizmo *Mammoth *Jinx *Brother Blood *Trigon *Bumblebee *Speedy *Aqualad *Más y Menos Stitch Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=215Edit *Stitch *Reuben *Angel *Pleakley *Jumba *Gantu *Experiment 627 *Leroy *Dr. Hämsterviel Making Fiends Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=216Edit *Charlotte *Vendetta *Grudge Invader Zim Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=217Edit *ZIM *GIR *DIB *GAZ *Sizz Lor Fanboy & Chum Chum Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=218Edit *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle The Angry Beavers Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=219Edit *Daggett *Norbert El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=220Edit *El Tigre *Frida *White Pantera *Puma Loco *Black Cuervo Rocko's Modern Life Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=221Edit *Rocko *Spunky *Heffer *Filburt *Ed Bighead *Bev Bighead Catdog Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=222Edit *Catdog *Rancid Rabbit *The Greaser Dogs Xiaolin Showdown Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=223Edit *Omi *Kimiko *Raimundo *Clay *Jack Spicer *Chase Young Johnny Test Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=224Edit *Johnny &Dukey *Susan & Mary *Bling-Bling Boy *Blast Ketchup *Gill Monster Allergy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=225Edit *Zick & Elena *Bombo The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=226Edit *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Milkshakes *Saliva *Jeff Spider *Mogar *Nergal *Fred FredBurger *Nergal Junior *Irwin *Hoss *Jack *Lord Pain *Eris *Dracula *wolf man *Boogey Evil Con Carne Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=227Edit *Hector Con Carne *General Skarr Squirrel Boy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=228Edit *Andy *Rodney Tiny Toon Adventures Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=229Edit *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Elmyra *Shirley The Loon *Fifi *Hamton *Furrball *Calamity Coyote *Dizzy Devil *Montana Max Animaniacs Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=230Edit *Yakko *Wakko *Dot *Buttons *Slappy & Skippy *Rita and Runt *Pinky And The Brain Freakazoid Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=231Edit *Freakazoid *Candlejack *The Lobe Tom and Jerry Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=232Edit *Tom *Jerry *Spike *Butch *Tyke *Nibbles *Robin *Aunt Figg *Eagle Droopy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=233Edit *Droopy & Dripple *Screwball Squirrel *Mc Wolf Pink Panther Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=234Edit *Pink Panther Popeye Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=235Edit *Popeye *Bluto *Olive *Wimpy Other nintendo Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=236Edit *Laughing Dog *bubble the fish Ed Edd n Eddy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=237Edit *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jonny & Plank *Kevin *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah *Jimmy *May *Marie *Lee *Eddy's Brother Woody WoodPecker Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=238Edit *Woody Woodpecker *Winnie Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Wally Walrus *Buzz Buzzard Dexter's Laboratory Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=239Edit *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark Chowder Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=240Edit *Chowder *Mung daal *Shnitzel *Panini Samurai Jack Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=241Edit *Samurai Jack *Aku The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=242Edit *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles Ren & Stimpy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=243Edit *Ren *Stimpy *Mr. Horse *Sven Hoek Avatar Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=244Edit *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Haru *Zuko *Ty Lee *Mai *Azula *Iroh *Toph *Jet Phineas and Ferb Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=245Edit *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry The Platypus *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn *Jeremy Johnson *Isabella *Buford *Baljeet *Stacy The Replacements Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=246Edit *Todd *Riley *Dick *Agent K Darkwing Duck Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=247Edit *Darkwing Duck *Negaduck *Megavolt *Dr. Reginald Bushroot *The Liquidator *Quackerjack DuckTales Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=248Edit *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Magica De Spell Bonkers Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=249Edit *Bonkers D. Bobcat Who Framed Roger Rabbit Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=250Edit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *The Toon Patrol Toy Story Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=251Edit *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Bull's Eye *Rex *Mr Potato Head *Slinky Dog *Hamm *Wheezy *Mr Pricklepants *Buttercup *Trixie *Dolly *Evil Emperor Zurg *Stinky Pete *Lotso The Secret Saturdays Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=252Edit *Zak Saturday *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Doyle Blackwell Garfield Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=253Edit *Garfield *Odie Looney Tunes Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=254Edit *Bugs Bunny *Lola bunny *Tweety *Pepe Le Pew *Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers *Porky Pig/Cadet *Elmer Fudd *Road Runner *Sylvester *Marvin The Martian *Yosemite Sam *Speedy Gonzalzs *Taz *Wile E. Coyote/Alien Hunter *Foghorn Leghorn Mortal Kombat Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=255Edit *Scorpion *Sub Zero *Liu Kang *Raiden *Shang Tsung *Reptile *Goro *Kintaro *Motaro *Shao Kahn *Kitana *Jax *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Cyrax *Sektor *Smoke/Human Smoke *Kung Lao *Ashrah *Jade *Baraka *Mileena *Bo' Rai Cho *Onaga *Moloch *Nightwolf *Stryker *Sindel *Taven *Sheeva *Quan Chi *Noob Saibot *Chameleon More SEGA Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=256Edit *Billy Hatcher *beat *gum *ulala *pulding Killer Instinct Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=257Edit *Fulgore *Cinder *Glacius *Jago *Riptor *Sabrewolf *Spinal *TJ Combo *Chief Thunder *B.Orchid *Eyedoll *Maya *Tusk *Kim Wu *Gargos BIONICLE UNIVERSE http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=258Edit *Mata Nui *Ackar *Kiina *Vestus *Gelu *Stronius *Gresh *Tarix *Strakk *Vorox *Malum *Skrall *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Zaktan *Avak *Thok *Tahu *Takanuva *Toa Vakama *Toa Jailer *Toa Hahli *Toa Hewki *Toa Kongu *Toa Motaro *Toa Nuparu HERO FACTORY UNIVERSE http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=259Edit *Furno *Surge *Breez *Stormer *Bulk *Stringer *Furno 2.0 *Surge 2.0 *Breez 2.0 *Stormer 2.0 *Evo 2.0 *Nex 2.0 *Meltdown (Hero Factory) *Xplode (Hero Factory) *Thunder (Hero Factory) *Corroder (Hero Factory) *Rotor (Hero Factory) *Drilldozer *Jetbug *Nitroblast *Rocko 3.0 *Nex 3.0 *Stormer 3.0 *Bulk 3.0 *Stringer 3.0 *Furno 3.0 *Waspix *Raw Jaw *Fangz *Scorpio Final Fantasy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=260Edit *Cloud Strife *ninja *black mage *withe mage *Aerith Gainsborough *Tifa Lockhart *Yuffie Kisaragi *Lightning *Yuna *Rikku *Paine *Squall Leonhart *Zack Fair *Tidus Hero 108 Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=261Edit *Mr. No Hands ,Lin Chung ,Jumpy Ghostface ,Mystique Sonia , and Mighty Ray *'Kao Chao' *'High Roller' *liger king DC Comics Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=262Edit *Superman *Batman *The Joker *The Flash *Robin *Wonder Woman Happy Tree Friends Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=263Edit *Flippy/ Evil Flippy *Cuddles *Handy *Petunia *Russell *Lumpy *Giggles *Nutty The little mermaid universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=264Edit *Ariel *Flounder *Tip *Dash *Melody *Sebastian *king Triton *Morgana *Ursula Super Duper Sumos Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=265Edit *Booma *Kimo *Mamoo War of the Monsters Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=266Edit *Congar *Togera *Robo-47 *Preytor *Kineticlops *Agamo *Magmo *Ultra-V *Raptors *Zorgolon Rampage Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=267Edit *George *Lizzie *Ralph Total Drama Island/Action Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=268Edit *Owen *Gwen *Heather *Duncan *LeShawna *Geoff *Izzy *DJ *Lindsay *Bridgette *Trent *Eva *Harold *Courtney *Sadie *Beth *Cody *Tyler *Katie *Justin *Noah *Ezekiel *Chris Mclean *Chef Hatchet Total Drama World Tour Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=269Edit *Alejandro *Sierra *Blaineley Burning Rangers Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=270Edit *Shou Amabane *Tillis *Chris Parton *Big Landman *Reed Phoenix The League of Super Evil Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=271Edit *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frog *Doomageddon Dynasty Warriors Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=272Edit *Liu Bei *Guan Yu *Zhang Fei *Zhao Yun *Zhuge Liang *Jiang Wei *Guan Ping *Wei Yan *Ma Chao *Pang Tong *Yue Ying *Xing Cai *Cao Cao *Xiahou Dun *Xiahou Yuan *Dian Wei *Sima Yi *Xu Zhu *Xu Huang *Zhang He *Zhen Ji *Cao Ren *Pang De *Zhang Liao *Sun Jian *Lu Xun *Sun Ce *Huang Gai *Sun Quan *Sun Shangxiang *Taishi Ci *Zhou Yu *Lu Meng *Ling Tong *Gar Ning *Da Qiao *Xiao Qiao *Zhang Jiao *Dong Zoug *Lu Bu *Dio Chan *Yuan Sho *Meng Huo *Zhu Rong *Zuo Ci *Fu Xi *Nu Wa Meet the ribboson universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=273Edit *willbud *grow uped goob aka evil goob aka browed hat man *mr riddoson Tekken Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=274Edit *Lars Alexandersson *Alisa Bosconovich *Jin Kazama *Devil Jin *Kazuya Mishima *Hehachi Mishima *Raven *Zafina *Leo *Bob *Miguel Caballero *Paul Pheonix *Marshall Law *Lei Wulong *King *Armor King *Craig Marduk *Yoshimitsu *Nina Williams *Anna Williams *Ling Xiaoyu *Kuma *Panda *Wang Jinrei *Jack-6 *Hwoarang *Baek Doo San *Bruce Irvin *Asuka Kazama *Roger / Roger Jr. *Alex *Juila Chang *Ganryu *Lee Chaolan *Christie Monterio *Eddy Gordo *Byran Fury *Steve Fox *Feng Wei *Lili *Sergei *Michelle Chang *Kunimitsu *Forest Law *Ogre *True Ogre *Mokujin *Testujin *Combot *Unknown Worms / Team 17 Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=275Edit *Boggy B *Professor Worminkle *Worm Photo Dojo univeres http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=276Edit *yourself *your friends(90000000000000000000000000000000000 gillion of them) Mii universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=277Edit *Male Mii (90000000000000000000000000000000000 gillion of them) *Female Mii (90000000000000000000000000000000000 gillion of them) Scott Pilgrim Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=278Edit *Scott Pilgrim *Ramona Flowers *Kim Pine *Stephen Stills *Gideon *Knives Chau Other anime http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=279Edit *kiki the witch *ponyo The swan princess universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=280Edit *Derek *odette *Rothbart *Speed the tutle *Jean-Bob the frog *Puffin the Puffin Astro Boy Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=281Edit *Astro Boy *Astro Boy (2003) *Atlas (2003) *Pluto (2003) *Blue Knight (2003) *Espilon (2003) *Ancheron (2003) *Astro Boy (1980) *Astro Boy (1951) Barnaul Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=282Edit *Sascha Mozer *Katy Lavrova *Sergey Mozer *Dima *Uncle Jenya *Ira Lavrova *Katy Girl *Nastya Girl *Lelya Kolya *Andryusha *Uncle Yura *Elle *Roma *Maxim *Tanya Girl *Marina Girl *Uncle 1 *Uncle 2 *Uncle Sereja *Uncle 3 *Uncle 4 *Uncle 5 *Jenya Boy *Uncle Vova *Uncle Vasya *Grandson Vova *Grandson Vasya *Yaric *Denis Anatovich Over the Hedge Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=283Edit *Verne *RJ *Hammy *Stella *Ozzie *Heather *Penny *Lou *Bucky *Quilow *Spike *Vincent *Dwane *Gladys Disney's ROBIN HOOD Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=284Edit *ROBION HOOD *LITTLE JOhN *PRINCE JOhN *SIR HISS Lego Ninjago Universe http://fanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Super_Smash_Bros._Unleashed&action=edit&section=285Edit *Kai the Red Ninja *Jay the Blue Ninja *Zane the White Ninja *Cole the Black Ninja *Lord Gamadon High School Musical Universe *Troy Bolton *Gabriella Montez *Sharpay Evans *Ryan Evans *Chad Danforth *Taylor McKessie *Kelsi Nielsen *Zeke Baylor *Martha Cox *Jason Cross *Tiara Gold *Donnie Dion *Jimmie Zara *The Sharpettes *Mr. Fulton *Derby Evans *Vance Evans *Mrs. Darbus *Alan *Susan *Cyndra *Mrs. Montez *Principal Matsui *East High Cheerleaders Wipeout Canada Universe *Kelsi Evans *Sharpay Kelsi Mortadelo y Filemon Universe *Mortadelo *Filemón *Superintendente Vicente *Profesor Bacterio *Ofelia *Billy el horrendo *Mac el antropoide *Profesor Von Iatum *Antofagasto Panocho *Chapeau el Esmirriau *Magin el mago *El bacilon *Rompetechos *Bruteztrauzen *Gedeon el chicharron The Brothers Gario Universe *Gario *Vuigi *Bario *Faluigi *Jario-yellow-wear *Zario-blue-wear *Garia *Moomba *Raluigi *Lowser *Nario 14 year old gradnson gario *Tuigi 14 year old gradnson vuigi *Vario *Guigi *Balanio *Zario *Kario 14 year old uncle gario *Bluigi 35 year old uncle vuigi *Evil Gario *Evil Vuigi *Biker Bario *Biker Zario *Mr.G *Mr.V *Mr.J *Mr.Z Trivia *A contestant from Episode 7 did not appear with Squilliam. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Video Games Category:HSM Games Category:Mario Games Category:Zelda Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Wipeout games